1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of telecommunications. More particularly, the present invention relates to a management system or tool for remotely testing circuits, such as digital communications circuits, in a telecommunications network environment.
2. Acronyms
The written description provided herein contains acronyms which refer to various telecommunications services, components and techniques, as well as features relating to the present invention. Although some of these acronyms are known, use of these acronyms is not strictly standardized in the art. For purposes of the written description herein, acronyms will be defined as follows:
Advanced Interactive eXecutive (AIX) PA1 Dataphone Digital Service (DDS) PA1 Digital Service, Level 1 (DS-1) PA1 Hekimian Command Language Interpreter (HCLI) PA1 High Level Language Application Programing Interface (HLLAPI) PA1 Internet Protocol (IP) PA1 Local Area Network (LAN) PA1 Local Access and Transport Area (LATA) PA1 Manager Scratch Pad (MSP) PA1 Office Channel Unit (OCU) PA1 Online Query System (OQS) PA1 Operational Support System (OSS) PA1 OSS Circuit History (OSSCHI) PA1 OSS History Measurement Data (OSSHMD) PA1 OSS Order Information (OSSOI) PA1 Service Code (SVC) PA1 System Network Architecture (SNA) PA1 Special Service Center name (SSC) PA1 Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) PA1 Work Force and Administration (WFA) PA1 Work Force and Administration-Control (WFA/C)